Foolish Judgment
by Erin Elric
Summary: Short little humor stories about mostly about the Judges. Formally known as the brother's Solidor it is now known as Foolish Judgement
1. Chapter 1

Nope don't own FF 12. Some characters will be ooc… who am I kidding this is a humor fic and ooc will happen. Also note I don't exactly know much about the Judges three of them I don't even know what they look like under those helmets. Read review no flames those are bad for my health.

The Brothers Solidor.

Vayne was staring at the ceiling thinking. _"Let's see what is there to do. Kill Princess Ashe, that over empire, and…"_

"Lord Vayne!" Yelled Bergan barging into his office nearly breaking the door.

_"Buy a new lock for door that one has been broken for a while." _ He looked at him. "Yes Bargain?"

"It's Bergan sir. Lord Larsa is acting weird."

"Larsa does those things."

"Lord Vayne-"

"What kind of weird?"

"Well sir he keeps saying we should celebrate this holiday that the Dalmascans have."

"Another one?"

"Yes sir."

"Those Dalmascans and their holidays you think they just call a day whatever they want to get a day off. Please tell me this one is better than Halloween."

"No costumes this time."

He sighed in relief. The last time Larsa decided to try one of the Dalmascans' holidays he had to dress up, so he stole Gabranth's armor. Needless to say that wasn't a very good day and he decided once he became emperor the Judges could have some other form of cover instead of that armor. "So what is it?"

"Making an unnecessarily large dinner, eating till you're sick, and watching parades. Oh and you go shopping the next day early in the morning."

He paused for a minute. "… What the hell kind of holiday is that!?"

"Thanks giving is what they call it sir."

He sighed. "Let him have his holiday."

"Yes sir." He said walking away and shut the door.

"Well?" asked Larsa who had been standing out side.

"You got your holiday."

"Yes!" he said happily.

"So now what?"

"Get the other Judges and cook up the feast."

"Wait you want us to do the cooking?"

"It's a family holiday."

"But we aren't even related to you!"

"So." He said walking away.

Bergan walked to the hall of Judgement… okay that's overly dramatic. The hallway where the Judges rooms is. "Judges!" he called.

The other four Judges opened their doors and tossed various insults at him.

"You." Said Ghis.

"Ew." Said Drace

"Hmm…" mumbled Zargabaath.

"What now?" asked Gabranth.

"Lord Larsa has decided to have another one of Dalmasca's holidays."

"My armor!" screamed Gabranth running back to his room.

"No more candy." Said Zargabaath cowering in a corner.

"The children…." Said Drace.

"No candy, or children, or costumes."

"My armor is safe?"

"Yes Gab your armor is safe."

"Thank God."

"So what do we have to do this time?" asked Ghis

"Cook."

"WHAT!!!!!!" they all screamed

"I'm just a messenger."

They all glared at him… well he assumed they did since he can't see their faces.

"I'll be leaving now." He said running away.

"Holidays suck! If they are supposed to be holidays why can't we have a day off!?" whined Zargabaath.

"Because we don't have holidays. Larsa hears about them some how and thinks they are a good idea." Said Drace.

"But I want a day off."

They were all silent.

"Well I can pretty much guess that every one here can't cook…" said Ghis in a thoughtful tone of voice.

"I have an idea!" announced Gabranth.

Sometime later…

Bergan walked back to where the other Judges were at. "Guys umm I'm sorry about the… you know… thing… but… guys?" he noticed there was a note on the wall.

'Dear Bergan,

We have all decided since this was a holiday that we would take the week off. Good luck with Thanks Giving.

Signed,

Gabranth, Drace, Ghis, and Zargabaath.

P.S. Sucks to be you.'

Bergan dropped the note. "Oh my God! I know they did not… just… why me!?"  
Larsa walked up behind him. "Where's the food?"

"They uhh… I'll get to cooking it right away…"

Some where on a beach the other four Judges were relaxing.

"We should have done this sooner." Said Gabranth.

Read review no flames.


	2. Twelve Minutes of Christmas

Thanks all for the reviews. I was going to post another chapter before the Christmas theme chapter but I didn't have any time. Mumble stupid job mumble Any who here's the Christmas theme chapter, enjoy. Remember read review no flames, oh and btw I now know what all the Judges look like. Disclaimer: I do not own FF 12 or the Twelve Days of Christmas song.

The Brothers Solidor 

Ch 2 the twelve minutes of Christmas

Bergan quietly walked to Vayne's office. "Um Lord Vayne?" he asked opening the door.

"What is now Berganity?"

"It's Bergan sir… Larsa has discovered another Dalmascan holiday."

"Oh what now? I still haven't lost all that weight I gained from the last two."

"Christmas sir."

"Christmas?"

"Yes um, you celebrate the birth of Christ by putting up a pine tree with decorations on it, you put lights on the house, you buy gifts for friends and family, oh and you put out cookies for a fat guy in a red suit known as Santa Claus who brings gifts to children…."

"And what does trees, gifts, and a fat guy have to do with Christ's birth?"

"No clue sir. I think it's just tradition."

He sighed. "Give him his holiday I don't want to hear him whine about it."

"Yes sir."

Bergan once again had the joyous task of telling the other Judges.

"You want me to go cut down a pine tree?" asked Gabranth.

"Yes."

"What did pine trees ever do to you?"

"Nothing, we need one for this holiday."

"Why don't we just get a fake one?" asked Zargabaath

"…" They all looked at him.

"Well… we won't have to water it, we won't have to replace it for ten years…"

"I like it. Z find us a fake tree." Said Gabranth

"Where the hell am I going to find a fake tree at?"

"I dunno you suggested it."

"Just because I suggested it doesn't mean I know where to get one."

"Find it."

"FINE!" he yelled leaving.

"You." Said Gabranth pointing to Ghis. "Put up lights around the castle."

"You're kidding right?"

"No."

"DO YOU KNOW HOW FREAKING BIG THIS CASTLE IS!"

"Yes which is why I want you to do it."

"You suck." He said leaving.

Gabranth turned to Drace. "And we'll go shopping."

"And me?" asked Bergan.

"Do whatever."

An hour or so later.

"I found a tree." Said Zarbaath who was wrestling with the tree stand.

"The lights have been put up." Said Ghis.

"Shopping is completed." Said Drace.

Gabranth looked at Bergan. "So what did you do?"

"Larsa says we have to sing Christmas carols."

"Oh my God." He said slapping his forehead.

That night…

"Well are you gentlemen and lady ready?" asked Larsa.

"Yes Lord Larsa." Said Gabranth pulling out a piece of paper. "Instead of singing regular Christmas carols we made up our own."

_On the Twelve minute of Christmas my true love gave to me._

_One angry Emperor._

_Two heirs to the throne._

_Three Santa Moogles._

_Four hi-potions._

_Five Judges Magistrate_

_Six pesky heroes._

_Seven Broad Swords_

_Eight Espers_

_Nine Nethicite_

_Ten Airships_

_Eleven Chocobos_

_Twelve Phoenix Downs._

"You sung the song wrong." Said Larsa 

"That song is unnecessarily long and repetitive." Said Gabranth

"…"

"What?"

Next chapter coming soon. Read Review no flames.


	3. What's in a name

Thanks all who have reviewed they mean muchly to me. Cookies for all whom reviewed.

I credit this chapter to my friend Ducks go quack. Who gave me this idea. Thanks friend.

This will be mini short stories explaining how the Judges got their names, in order of how old I think they look (oldest to youngest)

Brother's Solidor 

Ch 3 What's in a name?

Judge one Ghis:

Emperor Gramis was sitting at his desk reading his morning newspaper. He knew he was going to have to name a new Judge today… and he was out of ideas all the good names had been taken all ready… 

The door opened and in walked in the new Judge… with the world ugliest armor he had ever seen in his life.

"Whoa! Fire you black smith!" he yelped dropping his newspaper.

"What?"

"Your armor its… oh never mind."

"I was told to come here to get my judge name."

"Umm yes about that…" he looked out the window about that time inspiration flew by… several geese flew past the window. "Geese."

"Geese? As in the big mean bird?"

"No spelled different… G… um… Ghis. What do you think?"

"I don't like it… I was attacked by geese when I was five."

"Well it's either that or…" he looked back to the window. "Rush hour traffic."

"Ghis is fine."

Judge two Zargabaath:

It was that time again. Another Judge was soon to be joining their happy little group. And once again Gramis did not have a name. This time he was eating breakfast and the only cereal that was left was Vayne's Alphabet cereal. He poked at the cereal hoping for an idea to float up to the top.

The door opened and the new Judge proudly walked in.

"Dude, your helmet has really long horns."

He reached up to his helmet. "Yeah I know. The black smith said that he wanted to get ride of this old steel so… he went a little over board."

"Really."

"So… what's my new name?"

"Umm…let's see…" he stared at the cereal and it began to form words… "Zargabaath."

"What the hell?! How do you even freaking spell that!?"

"Z-"

"Wait let me get a pen and paper." He said taking some from the Emperor's desk.

"Z-a-r-g-a-b-a-a-t-h."

"That is a lot of A's."

"Yes… yes it is."

Judge three Drace:

"Father once again…" Vayne started to say.

"Why do we have so many Judges? Can't why just call them the name that their mothers gave them." Said Graims.

"It's tradition."

"Stupid tradition."

"Well be careful picking a name this one is female."

"Vary well then…"

The new female Judge walked in the room.

"Ma'am I'll be honest with you I don't have a name for you yet. So if you'd please remove that stupid looking helmet I might be able to think of one."

She took off the very stupid looking helmet.

He stared at her for a minute thinking.

"Pretty face." Mumbled Vayne.

Gramis glared at his son.

"What did you say?" asked the female Judge.

"I said… uh… Drace sounds pretty. That's what I said."

"Good enough Drace it is."

"What kind of name is that." Mumbled Drace leaving the room.

Judge four Bergan:

"I really think this color will bring out the curtains in this room." Said Vayne.

"Vayne stop acting gay." Said Larsa.

"I'm not being gay!"

"Are to!"

"Am not!"

"Shut up both of you!" yelled Gramis.

"Still don't have a name for the new guy huh?" asked Vayne.

"No." he looked at the picture of the color Vayne had in his hand. "What color is that any ways?"

"Burgundy."

"…"

The new Judge proudly walked into the room.

"Burgundy…"

"Excuse me?" asked the Judge.

"Um Bergan, yeah that's your new name."

"Sounds like burgundy."

"Oh umm that's a coincidence. Right boys?"

Vayne tossed the paint plate aside as he and Larsa both said. "Yes just a coincidence."

Judge five Gabranth.

Gramis decided to this time let Vayne name the new Judge. Vayne was not happy about this plus he was currently playing Scrabble against Larsa.

"That is not a word!" yelled Larsa.

"How do you know your only twelve."

"I'm not stupid, Vayne! You on the other hand."

"Are you calling me stupid?"

"Maybe."

"You little!"

"Excuse me umm… gentlemen I was told to come here to get my new name." Said the new young Judge who was standing at the door.

"Umm yes about that…"

"You're cheating Vayne!" yelled Larsa.

"Not now Larsa."

The Judge just stared at them.

"Gabranth is not a word!" yelled Larsa tossing the dictionary at Vayne, which missed.

"It is to a word it's his name." He said pointing at the new Judge.

"Thanks…" he began to leave the room. "Be the way you can't use proper names in Scrabble." He said leaving.

"Cheater." Mumbled Larsa.

Next chapter coming soon. Read review no flames.


	4. Giza plains in the rains

Thanks all for the reviews. Cookies for everyone. As all ways read review no flames.

This idea is from my friend Star gazing girl, thanks friend.

Chapter 4 Giza plains in the rains.

It was the Judges annual trip to the Giza plain problem was it was during the rains.

"I hate the rain." Complained Zargabaath.

"We know this all ready Z. You told us like a hundred times on the way up here." Said Gabranth.

"… I still hate the rain."

"Judge Zargabaath! Please act your age!"

"You don't know how old I am." He mumbled

"I heard that."

"Well you don't… do you?"

"I have a pretty good idea."

"Really?"

"Yes really now please shut your mouth."

He sighed and remanded silent.

"The rain is starting to get into my chest armor. Can we leave now this is getting very uncomfortable." Said Bergan.

"We have to check the area out." Said Gabranth.

"Why? Even the nomads were smart enough to leave." Said Ghis, as his armor was being to have the same problem thanks to the horns on his helmet.

"At this rate we're going to rust." Said Drace.

"We should be back home before that happens."

Zargabaath decided for once to keep his two cents to himself. He was tired, cold, and rained on. He just wanted to go home and sit in front of his nice big fireplace.

"Your quiet and that's not normal." Said Drace looking back at him.

He smiled but forgot he had his helmet on so she couldn't see it.

"Z you should be quiet more often it's kind of nice." Said Bergan.

"Kiss my ass." He said.

"Zargabaath." Said Gabranth sternly.

"Hmm." He said to acknowledge that he heard him. He noticed water dripping inside of his helmet. _"That's not normal." _He thought, then remembered the vent son the top part of helmet that let in air.

The water began to pour in like he was in a shower. "Umm Gabranth."

"Shut up Zargabaath I don't want to hear anymore of it."

"Did we step in a lake?"

No one answered.

The water poured in even more. "I'm drowning sir!" he yelped.

"Impossible!" yelled Ghis.

"Now your just trying to get attention that's just sad Zargabaath." Said Bergan

Gabranth marched over to him and removed his helmet.

Zargabaath spit out practically a cups worth of water. His hair was drenched like he had been in a shower. "Thank you."

The others began to laugh as Gabranth handed him his helmet. "We leave. Least on of us 'steps in a lake' again."

"Hey…" he mumbled sounding a bit embarrassed and followed the other four Judges back to the airship this time carrying his helmet.

This little idea was spawned one day while me and my friends were talking about how uncomfortable the Judges armor must be. Then we got to talking about Z's air vents (assuming that's what they are for) and we all decide him + rain nearly drowning. Read review no flames.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks all for the reviews! I've decided to post a chapter about the Halloween event that was mentioned in the first chapter. Read review no flames.

Brothers Solidor 

Ch 5 Halloween

"Lord Vayne." Said Bergan walking into Vayne's office.

"What is it Brent?"

"It's Bergan sir."

"Whatever."

"Lord Larsa has informed me he wants to celebrate a Dalmasican holiday."

"And what would that be?"

"Halloween."

"Hallobeen?"

"No Halloween."

"Oh… wasn't that a movie?"

"Yes."

"It's a holiday about the movie?"

"No."

"Then what is it?"

"Young children dress up in stupid costumes and torment people for candy."

"That's a holiday?"

"Yes."

He looked surprised. "Let him have his day."

"Yes sir."

"Why do we have to buy costumes?" asked Gabranth

"Because Lord Larsa wants to celebrate Halloween." Said Bergan

"I thought that was for kids." Said Drace.

"I thought it was a movie." Said Zargabaath

"Look just go out and buy a costume of some sort by 7:00 that's when the Trick or treating starts…"

"What the hell are you supposed to be?" asked Zargabaath

"I'm dressed up as Basch." Said Gabranth

"Oh…"

"What are you?"

"I'm Count Zargabaathula!" he announced proudly flapping his cape back.

"Your name is long enough as it is…"

"So!"

"Gentlemen, can't we get through a day without one of you all fighting with some one." Said Drace walking out of her room. She was wearing a low cut witch's' costume.

"Boobs." Said Gabranth

"Excuse me!?"

"N-nothing!" he yelped running.

She turned to Zargabaath who was staring at her. "What?"

"Your umm… assets are showing. Do you know this?"

She gave him a death glare beyond all death glares.

"I assume so then…"

Before she could say something the two Judges heard a terrible scream from Gabranth's room.

They both ran in there.

"Gabranth what's wrong?" asked Drace.

"My armor… it's gone…" he whimpered.

"Oh is that all?" asked Zargabaath

"Is that all? IS THAT ALL!" he screamed lunging at Zargabaath grabbed him by the collar and shook him. "It's my armor and it's gone!!!!!!"

"Stop shaking me!"

"Gabranth get a hold of your self. If any one is going to kill him it'll be me." Said Drace grabbing Gabranth's hands.

"But…"

"What the hell is going on in here?" asked Bergan walking into the room.

"Gabranth miss placed his armor." Said Drace.

"I did not! Some one took it!"

"Unlikely." Said Zargabaath

"Well where else could it have gone?"

"It's probably in your closet."

"I looked all ready."

Bergan cleared his throat. "not meaning to interrupt Gabranth's hissy fit but some one has to escort Lord Larsa while he trick or treats."

"I'll go." Said Drace.

"Okay which one of you gentlemen want to go with her?"

"I can handle by my self."

"Wearing that you're not going alone."

"I'm busy having an emotional break down right now." Said Gabranth.

"I'll go." Said Zargabaath.

Drace sighed. "Fine."

"Every one keeps staring at me." Said Drace.

"And I think I know two reasons why. Oops I didn't mean that to sound so perverted!" Zargabaath yelped fearing she would try to kill him.

"You're a fool Zargabaath."

"So I've heard."

Larsa walked over to them. "Two more houses left then we can go home."

"Finally." Said Drace.

"Here, I don't want it all so you two can have some of it." He said giving them some of his candy.

"Thanks." Said Drace.

Zargabaath remand silent not being one to eat candy decided to leave the sugar devil alone.

"Don't be rude." Whispered Drace.

"Rude?"

"It's a gift from Lord Larsa."

"So."

"You should eat it least he thinks you're being rude."

"You see the things is me and sugar don't get along very well."

"Eat the damn thing!"

"Yes ma'am!" he yelped quickly eating the candy

Back at the castle….

Drace wondered what exactly did Zargabaath mean by that when he said he and candy didn't get along well. Half an hour and passed and he was acting normally.

"Have you found your armor?" asked Drace

"Nope. But I made Ghis look like an idiot so it was worth staying home over." Said Gabranth

"Well good."

"What did you do?" asked Zargabaath

"He wanted a costume so I wrapped him up in toilet paper so he could be a mummy then pushed him down the stairs."

He chuckled.

Bergan walked into the room dressed up as a Chocobo. "The party is going to start soon." He said sighing as if he just died a little.

Zargabaath busted out laughing loudly.

"Oh my God." Said Gabranth

"You look stupid as hell." Said Drace.

"Shut up. This was Vayne's idea."

"What did you do to piss him off so bad?" asked Gabranth

"Are you three going or not?"

"Woo! Party! I love parties!" exclaimed Zargabaath

"What the?" asked both Gabranth and Bergan.

"I think he's going through a sugar high." Said Drace.

"Where the did he get candy at?"

"Larsa."

Zargabaath was laughing like half a mad man.

"Get a hold of your self man!" yelled Gabranth grabbing Zargabaath by the shoulders.

"Maybe we should do something else then. Enjoy the party Bergan."

"All right then." He said leaving.

"Gabranth take him up stares."

"Okay. Come on Z." he said leaving.

"Why do you call me Z that doesn't make any sense?"

"Don't worry about it."

Drace decided it would be best to tell the Emperor why they weren't going to be able to make it to the party.

She walked into the party room.

"Good evening lovely lady." Said a man in armor.

She glared at him. "You! You're the one who took Gabranth's armor! How dare you defile the Judges by your act!" she yelled removing said man's helmet to reveal that it was Vayne.

"Damn woman it was just a joke."

"Lord Vayne! I'm sorry sir! I uh came to inform you or your father that I, Gabranth, and Zargabaath can't make it to the party today."

"Why not?"

"Zargabaath is not himself."

"He's sick?"

"Not exactly. He's hyper and he won't stop laughing."

"Well you should have brought him it would have been entertaining."

She remanded silent and left.

When she walked up stares to hear Gabranth yelling.

"Put that down now!"

"No!" yelled Zargabaath.

She heard something hit the ground.

"That was my favorite vase!"

He laughed.

"What in the world." Said Drace walking in the world.

"Z has lost his mind!"

"Zargabaath!" she yelled.

He sat down on the floor. "I'll be good."

"Good." She looked at Gabranth. "Tie him up."

"NO!" cried Zargabaath as Gabranth tied him to the chair.

"Well now what?"

"We watch a movie."

"Which one?"

The door opened and Larsa walked into the room. "Evening. I decided it would be much more funnier to hang out with you guys rather than listen old people talk politics in costumes." He sat down beside Gabranth. "So what are we doing?"

"We're going to watch a movie."

"Let's watch The Grudge."

"All right." Said Drace

After the movie…

"That sucked! That wasn't scary at all." Said Larsa standing up he then looked back at the three Judges who looked scared out of their minds. "Don't tell me you three thought that was scary."

"N-no. Not in the least." Said Gabranth

He smirked. "Good night then not let the boogey man get you." He said leaving.

Drace stood up from her seat. "See you both in the morning." She said leaving trying to act calm.

Zargabaath got up from his seat ( he had been untied during the movie). "Night Gabby." He said leaving.

"Gabby?" said Gabranth to himself as he began to get into bed.

That night…

Gabranth was awoken when he heard a noise.

"What was that?" he asked out loud to no one.

He opened the door stepped out side and something grabbed him. "AHHHHHHHH! IT'S GOT ME!!!!!! SOME ONE HELP!!!!!!!!!!" he shirked

Every Judge ran outside one of them turned a light on.

"Oh my lord this is to funny." Laughed Ghis

Gabranth was laying on the floor and the thing that got him was his own armor. "Oh there it is." He said.

Read review no flames. Next chapter coming soon.


	6. Saint Patrick's day

Thanks all for the review. Sorry it took so long to update, I've once again had a case of writer's block. As all ways read review no flames. I was going to write a Valentines Day chapter but I couldn't think of anything I might maybe make a later chapter about it.

Foolish Judgment 

Ch 6 Saint Patrick's Day

"Lord Vayne." Said Bergen weakly as he opened the door to Vayne's office.

"If you plan on telling me that Larsa wants another holiday I suggest you leave."

He flinched. "Well uh…"

"Fine tell me what is it this time? Green day, Spring day, Bunny day?"

"Saint Patrick's day."

He stared at him. "What?"

"Saint Patrick's day."

"Please don't tell me it's a day where you dress up as that character from Sponge bob."

"No sir it is day where you wear green and those who don't wear green get pinched."

"I believe that is the dumbest think I have ever heard of. Why does Larsa want to celebrate this holiday for?""

"I think he just wants an excuse to pinch people."

"Fine, let him have it."

"You sure sir?"

"Yes let all of Arcadies wear green and those who don't will get pinched all day!"

"Yes sir." He said leaving.

Bergen explained the holiday to the other Judges.

"But I don't own anything green." Said Zargabaath.

"Well I suggest you buy some." Said Gabranth. "Less you want to get pinched all day."

"Do you own an extra green shirt?"

"That I do, and no you can't wear it."

"Why not!?"

"Because I said so."

"Your mean."

"I know isn't it grand."

"Okay lady and gents now that the two idiots are done fighting." Said Bergen.

"Hey!" they both yelled.

"Get rid of the armor and find some green in your closet." He said leaving to his own room.

"I wonder if green boxers count?" asked Zargabaath thoughtfully as he walked off to his own room.

"This is stupid." Said Gabranth walking away to his own room.

"I hate the color green." Stated Drace flatly marching to her own room.

Within five minutes all of Arcadies was covered in green. Meaning the people not the city itself because that would look stupid.

"Damn that was fast." Said Vayne watching the citizens of the city from his office window. Granted he really couldn't see what they were doing they just looked like a few green dots wondering around with some unfortunate red dots or blue bots getting terrorized by the green ones. "Look at them like little green ants."

"Lord Vayne?" asked Cid who just walked into the office wondering way Vayne was talking to himself. "Being crazy is my gig."

"I know Dr. Cid but it's so amusing."

Cid walked over to the giant window. "Is that green dot kicking that blue dot?"

"Yes."

"That's the damnest thing I've ever seen."

After a second or two of silence.

"Wait a minute get out of my window! This is my window!" yelled Vayne.

"Okay, okay." He said backing away.

'Why are you here any ways?"

"Oh I was wondering way every one was wearing green?"

"It Saint Patrick's day."

"Larsa again?"

"Yup."

"Thought so." He said leaving the room.

Vayne then decided to see what was really going on out side but then remembered that he wasn't wearing green, and thought of him being kicked around by his own people was very scary.

Meanwhile at the other side of the castle….

Gabranth watched the people outside. "I think they are having more fun with this than they did with the other holidays."

"Damn look at that guy go." Said Ghis as they watched some dude in green kick the snot out of the dude in blue.

"Think we should stop him? After all it is our job as judges to do that."

"Nah. I don't feel like running down there, plus it's a holiday we can take time off."

"I agree."

"Talk about an ass kicking.' Said Zargabaath who walked up behind them.

Gabranth looked back at him. "Where's your green."

"I have green boxers on."

He looked at Ghis. "Does that count?"

"I don't know I didn't invent the holiday."

"Well in my book it does."

"Not in mine." Said Gabranth pinching his for arm.

"OW! Damn it that hurt!" he yelled.

"Exactly."

"Judges." Said Larsa walking up to them caring a green shirt. "Did you see that all of Arcadies has taken a likening to my holiday."

"Just looks like they enjoy having the excuse to hurt others." Said Ghis. "A perfect example is our blond friend here who just now pinched the blood out of Z's arm." He then turned back to the window to watch the beating of the man in blue

"He isn't bleeding.' Said Gabranth.

"It still hurts like hell though." Said Zargabaath.

"Oh get over it."

"Right well here this should fit." Said Larsa handing Zargabaath the green shirt.

"Thank you. I was tired of getting pinched." He said walking away.

"Oh my God that man just threw a rock through the senate window!" yelled Ghis who took off running.

"Run man run!" called Gabranth laughing. "I have an idea Lord Larsa."

"Yes?"

"How about we participate in this holiday ourselves?"

"You mean walk around the castle pinching people?"

"Yup."

"All right."

The Judge and the price wondered around the castle claiming victims. First there was a maid, then a lesser judge, Zargabaath who quickly yelled at them. "Damn it I haven't had time to change yet!" and finally…

"I see a woman down the hall." Said Larsa

"I'll get her." Said Gabranth. He slowly walked down the hall way till he was closer to his victim. He then charged up to her. "Super pinch!" he yelled pinching her on the butt.

"OW!" yelled the woman turning around it was Drace, who was wearing a green hair clip. "I'm wearing green you perverted idiot!" she yelled realizing it was Gabranth.

"D-Drace…. Uh… hi.. uhh I thought you were some one else."

"You what?" she asked giving him the ultimate death glare.

"Oh shit… your going to kill me aren't you?"

"Start running."

"I'm sorry!" he yelped running back down the hall way with her chasing after him.

"Run Gabranth run!" called Larsa as they ran past them.

"Kick his ass Drace!" called Zargabaath as they ran past him.

Back at Vayne's side of the castle… "Now I know I had a green shirt around here some where." He said walking away from his closet and back over to his desk opening the window for some fresh air. 

"Hey look up there that man isn't wearing green." Said some one on the street.

"Get him!" yelled another.

Next thing Vayne knew he was being pelted by rocks. He slammed the window shut and hid under his desk as rocks flew threw the window. "LARSA!!!!!!" he screamed.

Next chapter coming soon. Remember read review no flames.


	7. Gabranth's Bad day

Thanks all for the reviews cookies for all who have reviewed. Italic is thought.

Ch 7 Gabranth's bad day.

It was a beautiful day in Arcadies as all ways. The young Judge Gabranth was walking back from the market area. You see young Gabranth had spent his fine day off away from the other four Judges and did some much needed shopping. He felt liberated now that he was out of that out suit of armor. He walked up to the taxi. "Cabbie take me to the palace."

"Do you 'ave any chops?"

"Chops?" _"As in like pork chops?"_

"No chops no ride."

"But I'm Judge Gabranth."

"Let's see some idea then."

He reach into his back pocket and got his wallet to find out he left his Judge badge at home. "Ummm. I really am a Judge and we don't need no stupid badges."

"Liar, just a few minutes ago one of your own came through here. So it'll be nine chops or one million gil."

"One million gil! I don't even make that much in a year!"

"Bah I thought you said you was a Judge."

"I am."

"You guys is rich."

"Not me!"

"Nine chops then."

He sighed. "How do I get these chops?"

Randomly Jules ran over to them. "Knowledge is key in Arcadia and-"

"Unless you're going to tell me how to get the chops then I suggest you shut up."

"See those people talk to them and match their stories up."

"That's stupid."

"Exactly."

He sighed defeatedly and walked over to the large groups of people.

"So what's your problem?"

"Like oh my gosh! I so don't know you but I'm going to tell you my story!" exclaimed the Arcadian woman.

"Which is?"

"I like so totally need a tutor for my smart son!"

"Okay." He said making note of it.

He walks over to the next person.

"I'm a tutor!" said the Arcadian man.

"Great she needs one." He said pointing at the woman. "Hey wait if your randomly telling every one in the city about it how come you didn't tell him when he's like five feet from you?"

"I dunno. Here have a chop."

"What's this piece of wood? I can't do anything with this. I thought you were giving me a piece of meat."

"It's a chop not pork chop idiot." He said leaving.

He looked down at it an written on there in shinny silver words was 'chop'. "Oh now that's just stupid."

"So what's your story?"

"I have twenty like chops. And I need some one with eight to get me to the highest place in Arcadies.'

"Do like I'm doing talk to these random ass holes till you get the chops."

"No!"

He groaned as he walked to another person. "She needs some one with eight chops."

"I have eight chops. I don't know here but I'll go to her. Take this." He gave him a chop then left.

"But that only gives you twenty seven!" he called. "Stupid people." He mumbled.

"Hi, I'm good at magicks." Said a random woman.

"Nice to know."

"Find a teacher for me because I'm to lazy to get one myself."

"Your joking right? Surely you can't be that…" he stopped himself the last thing he wanted to have happen is a pissed over Arcadian chasing him around and him waiting till some one from the castle came to the area so he could go home.

"What?"

"Nothing…"

"Okay now be a good person and find me a teacher."

Gabranth was really tired of this and he only had two out of the nine chops… whatever those are.

He wondered over to a group of people. "Any body a magicks teacher!?" he called.

"I'm a teacher." Said an old man raising his hand high.

"Good, that lady over there needs a teacher."

"Oh good. Here have a chop." He said leaving.

"Thanks… I guess." He put the chop in his back pocket or where ever he stores items. "Three down, six to go."

"I only need six freaking chops! Come on where are you random useless people at!?" he called.

Every one glared at him.

"Damn I shouldn't have said that." He walked over to a café and sat down at one of the tables. It was being to look like plan B was in order. That is if any one from the castle noticed he was even missing. He sighed once again.

"Do you need any thing sir?" asked a waitress

"Yeah got any chops that I can use to get home?"

"Looking for chops are ya? Say do you know the Judges?"

"Yeah… kind of."

"What do they look like?"

"Well, three of them are older men, one is a woman and the other is the hansom young man named Gabranth."

"I like older men so are any of them married?"

His jaw dropped. "ummm uh… One is married, one has been divorced and the other is signal."

"Cool." She said smiling. "Here's a chop then."

"Thanks." He said getting up from his chair.

Gabranth's hope returned. He marched right up to a random woman. "I need five more chops to get home."

"I've been wondering for a while. I met him once long, long time ago, but he was wearing armor. So do you know what Judge Gabranth thinks of me?"

"I'm sorry but Judge Gabranth is not interested in a relationship right now. Though one woman was stole his heart."

"…Is it… me?"

"NO! It's Judge Drace!"

"Oh… thanks for your time." She handed him a chop.

'Thanks."

"Just four more chops I only need four then I can go home!"

"Hey blondie!" called an older looking woman.

He looked at her. "Yes?"

"You work at the castle?"

"Yes. How did you know?"

She waved her hand. "Never mind that. You know the Judges?"

"Yes."

"You know Zargabaath?"

"Yes."

She walked right up to him. "Tell that bastard if he doesn't pay alimony this month I'm going to kill him."

"Yes ma'am!" he yelped.

"Good." She handed him two chops. "Good luck getting the last two."

_"Z's gonna love this."_

_"Two more chops! Only two more!"_

"Hey hottie!" called a girl.

He looked over at her. "Me?"

"Yeah you. Do you see any other hot guys walking around?"

He looked around not knowing how to answer that.

She rolled her eyes. "How much would it cost to have you show up at a party?"

He blink. "Ummm, I'm financially well off but, right now I need two chops to get home."

She smiled evilly as she pulled two chops out of her purse and held them in front of his face.

"What exactly do you want me to do?"

She smiled eviler.

At last he finally made it back to the castle.

"All Arcadians are idiots!!!!!" he yelled as he walked past all the other judges, and the Solidor brothers.

They remanded silent.

"Well I believe this is the first time some one has insulted a large group of people in one room." Said Larsa.

He marched back to the room. "By the way Z your ex-wife wants you to pay the alimony or else she is going to kill you."

"Shit!" yelled Zargabaath.

"Gabranth where have you been all day?" asked Vayne

"First I went shopping, then I had to go find chops… the last one was the worst."

"What did you have to do?"

"…"

"Gabranth?"

"…"

"Come on tell us."

"… I had to dance shirtless, in front of a large group of 20 year old girls wearing bunny ears."

"…"

The whole room was silent.

"How about we all pretend this conversation never happened." Said Larsa.

"Deal.' They all said going their separate ways.

Next chapter coming soon. Read review no flames. Needless to say I thought the whole talk to every one to get to the next area thing in Arcadies stupid. So I decided to make fun of it.


	8. Easter

I have returned! Thanks all for the reviews. I know that Easter is almost only a month away but hey I wanted to type this and get it posted before I forget it.

Remember read review no flames.

Foolish Judgment 

Ch 8 Easter.

"Sir!" called Bergan barging into Vayne's office.

"Wait the last few times you did that a holiday was involved."

"…"

"What is it this time?"

"Easter."

"Which is?"

"You remember back during Christmas we were celbarating the birth of Christ. Well this holiday its about his death and resurrection."

"And we do this how?"

"We paint eggs bright colors, hide them from the children, the Easter bunny comes and gives the kids baskets with candy and toys."

"And what does that have to do with Christ's resurrection?"

"Same thing Santa Claus and a tree have to do with his birth."

"Not a darn thing?"

"Exactly."

"Go for it. I'm bored."

"Yes sir."

"You want us to do what?" asked Gabranth

"Paint some eggs pastel colors and hide them from Larsa." Said Bergan

"That's stupid." Said Ghis

"And it'll take us forever to do that." Said Drace.

"I have a suggestion let's buy some plastic eggs, and have 50 fake and 50 real. It'll save us time." Said Zargabaath

"Good idea." Said Gabranth. "You! Lacy Head, go buy us some eggs!"

"Why me?!" demanded Bergan

"Your making us do this."

"But it's Lord Larsa! I have nothing to do with this!"

"You're taking the blame for it any ways."

He glared at him. "I hate you."

"I hate you too."

An hour later… "Have you hide them all?" asked Gabranth 

"Yup." Said Zargabaath handing Gabranth the basket. "They are ready for Larsa to find or not find which ever."

"Larsa!" called Gabranth

"Hmm?" he asked walking over to them.

He handed him the basket. "The eggs are ready for finding."

"All righty then." Said Larsa walking away

Meanwhile… 

"Sir! We have a problem!" yelled Bergan running into Vayne's office.

"What!" he yelled turning away from the window.

"The children are attacking the local Veira!"

"Attacking the Veira!"

"Yes they think they are the Easter bunny! Or well bunnies… they keep harassing them. One named Fan said one of the children bit her!"

Vayne shook his head. "Keep the children away from the Veira and tell Larsa that-" he said as he sat down in his chair and heard a lot splat noise. He's face turned white.

"What is it sir?"

"That idiot hid in egg in my chair!" He yelled jumping up. Pieces of egg yoke, and shell fell of his butt.

Bergan began to laugh.

"It's not funny!"

"Yes it is."

He glared at him. "Get out now! Guard the Veira before they start killing the children!"

"Yes sir." He said snickering then left.

"Damn them! Damn them all! Them and their stupid holidays! This is worse than Valentines day!"

"Did you hear that?" asked Larsa

"Hear what?" asked Gabranth.

"Nothing… must have been the wind."

"That's not the wind that's a very pissed off Vayne yelling his head off right about now." Said Zargabaath who was laughing.

"What did you do Z?" asked Gabranth

"I put an egg in Vayne's chair."

"Why?" asked Larsa

"Dunno, seemed like a good idea at the time."

"You're an idiot."

"I know." He said smiling brightly.

"I knew it!" yelled Vayne who was walking down the hallway. He all but ran up to Zargabaath. He pointed at him. "I knew it was you, you… you old man you!"

"Now that was low."

He growled. "No candy for you!"

"I don't eat candy remember. I get hyper."

He growled again. "You stupid head!" he yelled storming off.

"That was weird." Said Gabranth

"I agree." Stated Zargabaath

"Come on I want to go Easter egg hunting." Said Larsa

"What ever." Said the two Judges following the young lord.

They spent the whole day watching Larsa trying to find the hidden eggs.

"This is stupid! I've only found two of them!" he turned to Zargabaath. "Where did you hide them at old man?"

"Again with the old man? What is with you young people today?"

"Answer me!"

"If I told you where I hid them at then it'd be no fun for you to find them."

"Ahhh!" screamed Larsa storming out of the room.

Sometime later… 

"We are not going to hold the Easter egg hunt for Larsa, since he can't find any of them." Said Vayne.

"Aw, and I did such a good job hiding them." Said Zargabaath

"Too good a job apparently." Said Drace

He chuckled.

"Judge Z!" yelled Vayne

"Yes?"

"I want you to recover the lost eggs."

"I can't."

"Why not? Don't tell me in your old age you forgot where you hide them."

"No! I have to go to trail. My ex-wife is after more money."

"Oh… Ghis!"

"Yes?"

"You go find them."

"Why me?"

"Your named after a bird you can probably find them."

"Just because my name is Ghis doesn't mean that-"

"Shhh. Just go find them."

"Yes sir…"

"I found all of them but one." He said to him self. "I wonder why he hide some of them out side the castle.' He noticed a brightly colored egg. "There's the last one." He picked it up. "At last now I can go home."

He began to walk back to the castle when he heard something growling. "Oh shit." He looked back to see a giant Humbuba glaring at him. "Is this yours?"

The Humbuba charged at him.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed as he ran all the way back to the castle.

"Do you hear that?" asked Larsa

"Nope." Said Vayne

"Must be the wind."

Next chapter coming soon. Probably not very soon since I'm currently not playing XII and I've ran out of holidays to use in this story. Read review no flames. Oh and I don't know if Humbuba's lay eggs or not they were the first monster name that popped in my head.


	9. Clean castle

Thanks all for the reviews. gives cookies to reviewers Remember read review no flames.

Foolish Judgment

Ch 9 Clean Castle

It was the being of the annual spring cleaning in Arcadies. The one 'holiday' they had made up. Yes they claim this one as their own since Dalmasca got all the good ones… any ways.

Young Lord Larsa was happy today one he keeps his room so clean that he doesn't have to worry about cleaning it and two Vayne gave him the wonderful job of making at least one person clean something.

He had checked every Judges' room in the castle they were busy cleaning or helping some one else clean. The only room he had left was Zargabaath's, Larsa had figured that his room would be spotless since the Judge is… well… an old man.

He opened the door to Judges Z's room to find that it was clean as he had figured.

Until he noticed the closet. The closet had a giant note hanging on it that read 'For the love of God do not open, and I mean it'

"What are you doing in here?" asked Zargabaath who had finally wondered into his room.

"What's with this?" asked Larsa pointing at the note

"It's a note saying 'For the love of God do not open, and I mean it'."

"I can see that but why?"

"Because I don't want people to open it."

"Why?"

"Because."

He grabbed the handle on the door.

"No! You don't want to do that!"

Too late, the contents of the closet spilled out onto the floor.

"Whoa!" yelped Larsa

"Man… who's going to clean this mess up." Said Zargabaath

"How on Earth could you let this get this bad?"

"…"

"Never mind. I'm calling in the troops."

"Why?"

"Its spring cleaning in Arcadies and this closet needs cleaning."

Young Lord Larsa soon returned with the other Judges.

"This is lame. Bad enough I have to clean my own room but his too." Said Gabranth

"It is your duty as a Judge." Said Larsa

"To clean rooms?"

"No! To do what I tell you to do!"

"That's not very nice."

"Get over it."

They walked into Zargabaath's room.

"My lord!" yelled Drace.

"My room doesn't even look this bad!" yelled Bergan

"Yes I… kind of let the closet get a bit out of hand…"

"A bit! Z a bit is when you have a few loose clothes! This is… this is a war zone!" yelled Ghis

"Does it still count if most of it is stuff I won after the divorce?"

"Yes."

"You should throw away your ex-wife's old stuff." Said Gabranth

"Nah they're more like trophies to me than any thing."

"Exactly get rid of the crap. She had bad taste any ways." Said Bergan

"But she married me."

"Exactly."

"You son of a b-"

"Zargabaath that mess you called a marriage is long gone and over with. You really should get rid of her old stuff." Said Drace.

"Fine…"

"How many suites of armor do you own!?" yelled Bergan

"Those don't fit me any more." Said Zargabaath

"You should get rid of them then."

"Fine what ever."

Ghis suddenly screamed.

"Oh it ain't that bad."

"Not that… something bit me.'

"Bit you?" asked Gabranth

"Oh that would be Neo." He reached back in the closet and pulled out a wolf fiend of some sort. "It was Elizabeth's 'dog'."

"Fiend!" screamed Ghis

"Oh it's not that bad…"

They all started him.

"Okay I only kept it because I wanted to piss her off."

"Give it back to her or something." Said Gabranth

"You do it." He said handing him the fiend.

"Me? Why me?"

"I don't want to see my ex- wife."

"I met her before she's insane I don't want to see her again either."

"Ghis?"

"No more fiends!"

"Bergan?"

"I kind of like life so…"

"Drace?"

She started at him.  
"Oh come on you went to school with her."

"Exactly…"

"Please for the sake of Neo."

"Fine I'll take the stupid dog thing back to her."

"Thank you Drace."

An half an hour later…

The four Judges had used five garbage bags to clean up the mess Zargabaath called a closet.

"There done." Said Gabranth

"Thanks guys." said Zargabaath

"You son of a bitch!" called a voice form the distance.

"Oh no…"

"You threw out all of my stuff you bastard!" yelled Elizabeth (Z's ex-wife)

"Oh come on Beth I won it in court and I didn't want it any more."

"You could have given it back to me."

"Why you still have most of my stuff.'

"But I didn't decide to throw it out one day either!"

"It's junk."

"It's my junk!"

"I-"

"That is enough!" yelled Gabranth he picked up the trash bags. "If you want the shit take it!"

"But I still want revenge against her." Said Zargabaath

"Why? You never did pay the alimony."

"Shh!"  
"He's right. I want my money now!"

He rolled his eyes and sighed. "Kill me now please."

Next chapter coming soon. Read review no flames.


	10. Things that go BOOM!

Thanks all for the reviews sorry it has taken forever to update my work. I've had writer's block, and I haven't played FF12 in ages (mostly because I beat the game but…) any who since how today is the Fourth of July I decided it was time to update. Remember read review no flames ooc is on purpose. Bold is just describing a sound.

Foolish Judgment 

Ch 10 Things that go **BOOOM!**

Once again Vayne was at his desk plotting on how he was going to take over the world and once again.

"Lord Vayne!" called Ghis

"Ghis? I was expecting Bergan."

"No we decided that, that was getting old."

"So what is it… Ghis?"

"Larsa wants to set of fireworks today."

"Why?"

"No reason."

"No reason? You just can't set of fireworks because you feel like it!"

"It's what he wants sir. He says he's tired of not having any holidays over our own."

"So he's going to set off fireworks and call it a holiday."

"That's the idea sir."

"… Fine what ever."

"You sure?"

"No. I'm just bored an I think you Judges lighting your asses on fire will be amusing."

"Your to kind sir." He mumbled leaving.

"Fireworks? Why?" asked Gabranth

"Lord Larsa has nothing better to do." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"You don't know do you?"

"No blessed clue."

"Well I'll guess we'll all find out then won't we."

"We'll have a cook out!" announced Larsa as he paced around the room in thought.

"We've established this all ready. None of us can cook." Said Gabranth as the other Judges nodded in agreement

"Scratch that… then we'll have… fireworks."

"We all ready knew that." Said Zargabaath

"No we'll let the people decided how they are going to celebrate the holiday then-"

"That's the thing sir no one knows what exactly we are celebrating." Said Ghis

"I haven't come up with a name yet."

They all stared at him.

"What?! I'm a busy boy!" he exclaimed he paced some more then stopped. "Gabranth make a formal announcement. Tell the people at sun set to look to the sky that there will be fireworks, and tell them till then just have fun."

"Yes Lord Larsa." He said leaving

The whole castle was going insane. People were running around everywhere.

"What in the world! Go back to work!" yelled Vayne.

"Lord Larsa gave us the day off." Said a maid

He sighed then walked back into his office.

The door opened.

"What!?" he demanded turning around to see Cid standing there wearing a summer outfit holding a surfboard.

"Larsa said he needed a lighter so I made some for him and the judges." He said handing Vayne the lighters. "I'm out of here."

"Where do you think your going?"

"To the beach. Duh, can't you tell?"

"But your old! Old people don't go to the beach!"

"Well I'm going! Later dude." He said in a surfer accent as he left

"That was weird." He said looking down at the lighters.

Vayne walked down the hallway as minor Judges and some real Judges ran down the hallway carrying fireworks. "Be careful I don't want the carpet to get damaged." Some one tapped him on the shoulder. "Yes?"

"My lighter please." Said Larsa holding his hand out.

"Larsa I fell that you are to young to be playing with fire and-"

"Cut the small talk and give me the damn lighter now brother!"

"Yes sir." He said handing it to him.

Larsa took it and ran down the hallway laughing like a mad man.

"Are they ready yet?"

"Not yet." Said Gabranth

"Make them ready now."

"Yes sir."

The fireworks were set.

"And now for the fire." Said Larsa lighting the lighter.

"Maybe one of us should do it." Said Drace

"I'm not a child I can handle this!" he yelled holding the lighter to the fuse.

He lights the fuse and the firework shot off into the sky.

**BOOOOM!**

"Ooooooh." Every one said staring at the sky what Larsa didn't notice is that because the fireworks were so close… he had set off several most of which were not near the window.

He heard one hissing he looked down to see it was going to shot off in the castle. "Look out!" he yelled as it fired off and down the hallway.

**SSSSSS-BOOOM!**

Many a people were screaming.

"Larsa!" yelled Vayne.

"Sorry."

Another shot off hit the wall and bounced around the room.

"SHIT!" screamed Zargabaath as he and the other judges hit the ground.

Larsa being the fearless boy he is stood there and laughed loudly. "Behold my new holiday!" he announced as the fireworks this time flew out the window and lit up the sky. He stood in front of the window. "People of Archades I give you Larsa day!" he announced proudly.

"The kids nuts." Said Bergan as some of the sparkler went off around them.

"Larsa Solidor get away from that window now!" Yelled Vayne

Larsa continued to laugh as the fireworks continued to illuminate the night sky.

**SSSS-BOOOM!**

**SSSS-BOOM!**

**SSSS-BOOM!**

Meanwhile…

"I wonder if those fools blew up the castle by now." Said Cid who was relaxing in a hammock

The next day…

"Form this day forth, the fourth of July shall be known as… the Fourth of July. Since Larsa day sounds silly. Every one will get a day off from work, celebrate how they like then watch fireworks at night. Oh and Lord Larsa is to never set off the fireworks again till his older." Said Ghis reading the letter from Vayne

"Poor Larsa." Said Gabranth

"At least he got what he wanted." Said Drace

"Well not exactly."

"I have to clean this all up by myself!" yelled Larsa

"I told you all to be careful but nooo you didn't want to listen to me." Said Vayne

"But we have maids can't they do this?"

"You must learn from your mistakes. Besides you need to start taking credit for what happens because you decided to have a holiday."

"Man! This sucks!"

"And watch your language." He said leaving

Next chapter coming soon. Hopefully. Remember read review no flames.


	11. Larsa's birthday part one

After two months I return for another update

Thanks all for the reviews.

Foolish Judgment

Ch 11 Happy birthday Larsa

A few months had past since Larsa's little… homemade holiday incident.

Vayne was standing in his office staring at the colander. It was an important day… it was. "Oh my God I forgot Larsa's birth day!" he screamed.

"You're a horrible human being." Said Gabranth as he walked by Vayne's office.

"Shut up!" he screamed then it dawned on him. "Wait Gabranth come back here!" he called.

Gabranth slowly walked back to the office. "Really I didn't mean it the way it sounded."

"It's not about that. I need you to come up with an idea for Larsa's birth day party."

"Why me!? You're his brother you should do it!" he yelled pointing at him.

"I'm your boss!" he yelled back as he pointed back at him.

"Damn it." He said realizing the battle was lost before it was even started.

"Get every one to buy him things and bake a cake, and ummm stuff."

"Yes sir." He said leaving.

"It's Larsa's birth day?" asked Zargabaath who also apparently had forgotten.

"Getting senile in your old age?" asked Bergan

"Shut up! I'm not that old!"

Gabranth rolled his eyes. "Since I was given the glorious task of pulling a birthday party out of my ass." He said voice full of sarcasm. "I'm going to assign you guys jobs."

"Fun." Said Ghis

He glared at him. "Judge Drace since you're the only female here you can bake the cake."

"Just because I'm a woman doesn't mean I can bake." She said hatefully.

"Well you probably know more about it than these old farts." He said pointing at the other judges.

Various hatefully remarks were tossed at him but he ignored them.

"Judge Z, find some entertainment for the party."

"Yes sir."

"Judge Ghis, figure out something that a child would enjoy."

"Like?"

"I don't know 'pin the tail on the donkey' a petting zoo something."

"Yes sir."

"Judge Bergan, find decorations."

"Yes sir."

"And all of you all buy him a gift of some sort."

"Yes sir." They all said and set off with their various tasks.

"Where are we going brother?" asked Larsa as he followed Vayne to the 'party area' of the castle.

"To have dinner, duh."

"But we never have dinner in that room."

"We do today."

"Why?" he asked again as Vayne opened the door. Larsa soon noticed it was dark in there.

Vayne stepped back to let him walk in.

"Oh no you don't! You're not going to kill me!"

"I have no plans or designs to kill my little brother now go in there!" he yelled throwing him in the room.

"Surprise!" Announced all the Judges who turned on the lights and came out of hiding.

Due to Larsa's blind panic he went into attack mode. "Die scum!" he yelled pulling out his swords.

"Larsa no!" yelled Vayne

All the Judges screamed and ran away from Larsa as he chased them around the room swinging his swords around like a mad man. Taking out balloons, a piece of the cake, streamers, and many other decorations.

"Stop Larsa!" yelled Vayne as he tried to chase down his brother.

Larsa soon noticed he was being followed and quickly forgot he was trying to kill the Judges. "Help! Vayne's trying to kill me!" he yelped.

"No he's not." Said Gabranth who stopped running and Larsa ran behind him.

"He's not?"

"No this is… well was a surprise party."

"Oh…" Larsa now felt like the stupidest person on the planet as he soon noticed that he practically destroyed his own birthday party. "I am such a fool."

"All that hard work." Said Gabranth shaking his head. He looked down at the young prince. "Your cleaning this up you know."

"What!?" he screamed turning to the young Judge. "Why?"

He sighed. "I slaved all day to make this beautiful party for you and you ruin it all with your paranoia."

"You didn't do anything you made us do it all." Said Ghis.

"Shut up."

Larsa was not happy with this not at all. "This birth day sucks!" he yelled stomping out of the room.

Vayne looked at Gabranth. "Perhaps we should try this again tomorrow."

He sighed. "Fine."

Next chapter coming soon. Remember read and review no flames. I'd also like some ideas for gifts or party games for the next chapter.


	12. Larsa's birthday party part two

Thanks all for the reviews.

Foolish Judgment

Ch 12 Larsa's Birth day part 2

Larsa's birth day party (part two) was all set and ready to go in motion. Though the Judges were still mad at Larsa for trashing a whole days worth of work all ready.

Drace was sent out to fetch the young prince that way he wouldn't think he was being killed… again…

She knocked on his bed room door. "Lord Larsa." She called.

"What is it?" he asked opening the door slightly. "I'm not in the mood to deal with brother's nonsense today."

"You're just tired of cleaning up your messes."

"So!" he yelled opening the door wider.

She grabbed his hand. "Come on."

"NO!!!!" he protested as she pulled him out of the room and started down the hall.

Larsa was dragged quite literally down the hall. "No! You can't make me go! Brother or Gabranth will make me clean it up."

"They will do no such thing." She said opening the door to the dinning area.

"Surprise." Said the rest of the Judges and Vayne very deadpanned, they also didn't even bother to try and hide.

"This is it? What kind of half assed surprise is this?" asked Larsa.

"A half assed one." Said Gabranth he pointed to the cake. "Blow out the stupid candles and make a damn wish."

He glared at him as he walked over to the cake. "What kind is it?"

"Sugary fatting kind." Said Bergan

"Just the kind I like." Mumbled Larsa as he blew out the candles on the cake. "Where are my gifts?"

"Over here?" said Vayne pointing at a long table. Only the corner had gifts though. Hanging over the table was a sign that said 'Happy birth day Larsa' which looked like it was going to fall off the wall at any given moment. He marched over to the table but was stopped by Drace.

"We are going to pick the gifts that you open."

"What ever just give me my gifts."

She held up one. "This is from me." She said handing it to him.

He ripped off the wrapping paper so quickly no one even knew what it had looked like. "Hair care products?" he asked.

"Yes. I figured you could use it since your working on having long hair like Vayne and all."

"You shouldn't have." He said trying to hide his disgust as he set the rather disappointing gift on the table.

She picked up the next gift. "This is from Zargabaath." She said handing it to him.

He tore open the gift. "A book on how to maintain a marriage?"

"I figured you could use it." Said Zargabaath. "After all it helped me a lot."

"Dude your devoiced." Said Gabranth

"Shh!"

He set down the book as Drace handed him the next present. "This is from Bergan."

He tore that gift open as well. "Socks?"

"Yeah umm… yeah…" said Bergan

"Way to buy a lame gift." Said Zargabaath

Larsa threw the socks on the table. "Next!"

"This is from Ghis." She said handing it to him.

With lighting quick speed he tore threw the wrapping. "Hair gel?"

The rest turned and looked at Ghis.

"I figured he could use it. It's the same stuff I use."

"Great so I can have clown hair just like you."

"Hey!"

"Next gift!"

"This is from Gabranth."

He opened it up. "Oooh a sword!" he announced but he didn't notice the other gift from him. A copy of Play Knight.

"Gabranth he's to young for that!" screamed Drace taking the magazine away before the young prince noticed it and slapped Gabranth with it.

"Ouch! I figured he was old enough for that, isn't he like fifteen."

"He's eleven you idiot."

Larsa didn't notice the display of 'parental advising' and figured Drace was talking about the sword. "I am old enough for this."

"Not that the… never mind." She handed him the last gift. "This is from your brother."

He opened the gift. "Five lacy shirts."

"You can never have enough lacy shirts." Said Vayne.

Larsa looked at all of his gifts. "Thanks guys… I guess." He said collecting the new items and left the room.

"You don't want the cake?" asked Vayne

"No you guys can have it."

"Can you believe that…" Vayne started as he turned around to see that the Judges had all ready ate half the cake.

"Want some Lord Vayne?" asked Bergan.

"No thank you." He said leaving as well.

The five shrugged and continued eating. Of course later they regretted letting Zargabaath have a piece of it, but that's another story.

Next chapter coming… soon I guess… I hope.


	13. April Fools

I'm so sorry for the long delay

I'm so sorry for the long delay. I could list a list of excuses or just start the next chapter ;)

Foolish Judgment

Ch 13 April Fool

Vayne proudly sat behind his desk glancing over the morning paper. It had been a while since Larsa or anyone else had any foolish ideas of holidays or anything else resembling that.

He sighed as he slowly picked up his cup of coffee ready to enjoy it when.

"Lord Vayne!" yelled Ghis barging into his office causing the poor man to spite his treasured coffee all over his desk and the innocent newspaper.

"What?" he demanded as he coughed wiping the coffee off his face.

"Its Lord Larsa he-"

Vayne held up his hand to stop him. "Unless Larsa is either dead or dieing I do not want to hear about." He picked up his coffee stained paper. "I've had enough of him and his holidays."

"But he…"

"Dead or dieing?"

"No sir."

"Then leave." He said flipping the pages of the paper.

"Yes sir." He said as he left the office.

Vayne smiled and said to himself. "It's going to be a good day, Vayne."

Larsa though a bit disturbed he heard Vayne talking to himself wasn't one to give up a fight. "Ghis you're a wimp." He said to the old Judge as he stepped away from Vayne's office.

"But Lord Larsa-"

"Oh shut it you old fart."

He glared at him.

"This is a job for a young person. Gabranth!" he called.

The young Judge who was peacefully minding his business turned to look at him. "Yes Lord Larsa?"

The young prince marched up to the Judge. "I need you to talk to Vayne."

"About?"

"April Fools day."

There was a silence followed by. "Is this another one of your insane holidays?"

"No."

"Don't lie to me."

"Well yes… sort of… you'll see."

He sighed and rolled his eyes though Larsa couldn't see it thanks to the helmet. "Vayne is not going to let you plan another holiday. No matter how innocent it may seem."

"Just ask him okay."

"Fine." He sighed marching into Vayne's office. "Lord Vayne!" he shouted causing the man to spit his coffee all over his desk again.

"This is the second time today…" he mumbled. He looked at the Judge. "What! What do you want?"

"Lord Larsa-"

He cut him off. "Listen, I'm not having another holiday jus to shut him up and you can tell him that your self now go."

"Lord Larsa said-"

"Less talking and more walking out of my office." He said pointing to the door.

"Fine." He said turning around and leaving.

He picked up his very darken almost unreadable paper and began trying to read it. "It's okay Vayne. Your brother doesn't understand that you're going to snap if he even thinks the word holiday." He mumbled to himself.

"Well?" asked Larsa as the Judge left the room not hearing Vayne's insane mumblings.

"He wouldn't listen. Sorry I tried."

He paused thought about the situation and shouted for. "Bergan!"

"What?" called the Judge who came running to the scene.

"I need you to talk to Vayne."

"Not again." He mumbled.

"Stop complaining and get in there." He said pointing to the door.

Bergan walked into Vayne's office. "Lor-" he started but was cut off by.

"NO, NO, NO!" he screamed pounding his fists on his desk. "What ever it is no!"

"Yes sir." He said leaving.

Larsa knew he was slowly getting to Vayne as Bergan walked by mumbling about loosing his job. He decided it was time to take matters into his own hands. He walked into the office calm cool and collected.

Vayne was mumbling obscenities as he tired to save his poor news paper. He glanced up at him. "What?" he asked his eye twitching a bit.

Larsa walked over to the coffee pot and made a cup of coffee and walked up to Vayne's desk sitting it in front of him.

He stared at it as if it owed him money. "What's this?"

"A peace offering." He said smiling

Vayne picked up the cup he slowly brought it too his lips before he drank it he said. "What do you want?"

"I have one thing to say to you." He started as Vayne took a sip of his coffee. "April Fools!" he shouted as he blotted out of the room.

Vayne gagged and dropped the cup of coffee. "Larsa!" he shouted gagging and coughing realizing that Larsa put salt instead of sugar in the coffee.

Next chapter coming soon hopefully. Sorry this is a bit late but hey at least I updated ;)


End file.
